Ep. 17: Nagasaki's Mysterious Ghost Ship
is the seventeenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. This episode is a two-part storyline in Nagasaki that introduces the second of the main Gozma commanders: Queen Ahames of planet Amazo. Synopsis The Changeman travel to Nagasaki after Shou vanishes from an encounter with a powerful female who is also attacking the Gozma! Plot Shou is investigating a matter in Nagasaki, admiring landscapes with binoculars, fixating on the nearby Holland Village. A woman sneaks behind him, asking him what he's looking for, if he sees anything unusual. Hayate turns to see a beautiful woman dressed in traditional Dutch clothing approaching. He becomes his usual blubbering self, attempting to pull together his cool and reply. He tells her he's investigating tales about a strange ghostship that sets sail in the nearby area, from the Holland Village. Shou turns to the woman to see her reaction. She tells him it's appeared, which he's shocked to hear. Moments later, she's leading him to the yacht harbor, telling him that the ship is indeed out there, pointing to the nearby lands. From behind, Hidora blast the pair with a strange fanged orb weapon they wear on their hand. Shou guards the woman, becoming quickly surrounded by Hidora. They battle, these Hidora armed with the orb stronger than usual. While Shou is being beaten, he calls out for the woman to be careful, as she carelessly walks about the perimeter. She fires a beam projected from her fingertips, sending Shou over the railing, into the sea. The woman looks over, smiling. Back at the Dengeki Base, things become urgent when the Soldier Group informs Ibuki and the others that communication with Shou has been stopped and they can't reach him. He was sent to Nagasaki to investigate reports of a mysterious ghost ship that was reported to have been seen sailing from the Holland Village in Nagasaki. They've been repeatedly trying to reach Shou to no avail and have contacted his hotel, which claims to have not seen him for some time. Ibuki decides to send the other Changemen to Nagasaki in search. Meanwhile, these events are a surprise to the Gozma, Guiluke unconvincingly posing forth his surprise and wonderment of who's behind this and who kidnapped Hidora. Bazuu, knowing that Guiluke probably has a good guess, orders him to "act like a commanding officer for once and get to the bottom of this matter and settle it." The officers all bow to Bazuu. The four have reached Nagasaki by plane and are quickly getting to Holland Village by ferry. They get off, Hiryuu pointing to the direction they must go to. Watching over the village on the platform of a windmill is Buuba, who is spotted by Hiryuu. Once caught, Buuba leaps off of the platform, The other Changemen standing off, demanding for him to reveal Shou's whereabouts. The four face off against him as his army of Hidora arrive to fight alongside him. A voice speaks to Buuba, condescendingly asking if these are the Changeman that he's had such a hard time with. Buuba recognizes him as Space Beast Soldier Girubaa, proceeding to ask if he's the one behind this plan of kidnapping Hidora and going behind Gozma's back. Hiryuu's surprised to see the two arguing, under the impression that they were comrades in battle. Girubaa chuckles, telling Buuba to leave them to him. Girubaa breaks orbs off of his body, they attach themselves to the fists of Buuba's Hidoras, then following Girubaa's orders to attack. The four fight the Hidoras, surprised to find that they're stronger than usual. Being beaten down, they decide to transform. Once changed, the Hidora are beaten, and Girubaa is blown to pieces with Dragonzooka and Pegasuzooka, only to build himself together again. Suddenly, the ghostship appears overhead, beaming a chain down to bind Buuba. A beam then wraps around the imprisoned Buuba and Girubaa, taking them to the ship's deck. Hiryu wonders if, even Buuba was kidnapped, could the ship be responsible for Hayate's disappearance. The four investigate the hotel where Shou was staying, getting the number and key from the reception desk. They enter his room in search. Mai finds an open Dengeki Sentai-issued First Aid Kit. The others are surprised and Yuuma is in joy, stating that Shou is obviously alive, returning to his room to dress his wounds. Sayaka remarks that by the amount of bandages and medicine used, and judging by the discarded and bloody rags left behind, he most likely has a serious injury. Therefore, Hiryuu decides that the four should split up in search for Shou and the ghost ship. In various spots over the village, they search, calling out to their friend. Yuuma, Sayaka and Mai pass an area filled with a miniature model of Holland Village, calling out for Shou. Once they pass, Shou comes out from hiding behind the model, apologizing to his friends. He then continues that he's remaining hidden until the mysterious woman is caught, wondering where she be. Shou weakly gets to his feet, limping away. Hiryuu is still searching, pulling up to a church. He gets out, looking around and ends up spotting Shiima, in a nearby cemetery. Her eyes locked on a device in search of Buuba. Hiryuu quietly follows her as the device she holds begins to beep quickly and louder. In the nearby corner of the cemetery, there's a flying saucer idle. Inside, Buuba is tied to a pillar, a mechanism in his chest giving off the signal for Shiima to find him with her device. He angrily asks Girubaa what his plans are. Girubaa asks Buuba if he wants to fight alongside "them." Buuba impatiently asks who else he's referring to, Girubaa cockily replying "a beautiful lady." Back in the cemetery, Shiima gets closer to the saucer holding Buuba and in her peripheral vision, spots Hiryuu, spinning around. Hiryuu takes a fighting pose, but a light beams down, binding both in chains. The beautiful woman in the Dutch clothing arrives, Girubaa and numerous Hidora exiting from the saucer. Shiima furiously asks who she is. Girubaa cackles that this entire ordeal has been a trap, the entire reporting of the phantom ship, its urban legend and all. Girubaa is equally joyful when he says that Change Griffin was their first victim and that Dragon shall be the next. These words infuriate Hiryuu, who growls, pulling himself from the chains that can't hold his wrath. Once free, Dragon attacks Girubaa, angrily telling the woman to finally reveal herself. The woman raises her arm, transforming into a silver outfit with silver hair, introducing herself as Queen of the Amazo Star -- Ahames. She projects an enlarged version of herself in the skies and fires down upon Dragon, who is then cornered and beaten by Girubaa, Ahames and a large amount of Hidora. The four others arrive by jet-skis to help. Ahames spots them, sending a blast in their direction, knocking Mermaid off of her jet-ski completely. They still manage to make their way to the dock in order to help Dragon, realizing this new opponent will prove a difficult match one man down. Finally, Shou gives in to the guilty feelings of hiding from his friends, racing to the area by jet-boat, pleading for them to hang on, apologizing. Dozens of Hidora come his direction by their own boats, jumping onto his and battling. He disposes of them and finally reaches the destination of where the Changeman are, who are more than happy to see him. He apologizes for not contacting them. Shou sees Ahames, recognizing her as the woman responsible for the mess. Ahames remarks in disappointment that he's survived and that she'll do "what Guiluke can't achieve and finally do away" with them. After an insult, Hayate transforms and with a threat by Dragon, the five go into battle. The Changeman defeat the Hidora, making their way to Girubaa and Ahames. Ahames informs them of her wish to revive Amazo Star and tells them they'll witness the powers she's obtained on her journeys through space. The Changeman fall into an empty space, being attacked by Ahames' various powers and techniques. With the Dengeki Flash, they're able to break out of her alternate dimension. While Ahames shields her eyes from the flash, the Changeman pull out Power Bazooka and blast Girubaa away. Ahames calls for Gyodai, firing a beam from her fingertips skywards to the Gozmard, causing Gyodai to teleport to the site and enlarge Girubaa. Battling in Change Robo, they strike him with Dengeki Ken and he falls to pieces and builds himself together again, this time his regular, human size. He laughs heartily as he tells the Changeman that he's invulnerable, proceeding to return to the ghostship with Ahames. With a threat to the team (that they'll never leave the grounds of Nagasaki), the ship vanishes -- the Changeman knowing that the war has become even more deadlier with this new enemy.' Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'''Viewership: 10.2% *The mysterious ghost ship used by Queen Ahames may be in reference to the Flying Dutchman, a legendary ship said to fly through the air never to make port. It's connection to Nagasaki is due to the city's long connection with the Dutch: Holland used the city as a port in the 17th and 18th century as the only Western nation to trade with Japan during this period giving them their only connection to the outside. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda